Nineteen Years Later
by Butterfly's Shadow
Summary: Sorry for this super long wait, but I've ran into a hiatuswriter's block wall that I can't seem to break down or get around. Chapter 14 coming soon.
1. Train Introduction

"Geez, Dad almost wouldn't let me go." Albus had joined James and Rose in a train room, sitting beside his one year older brother.

"Yeah he can be like that. I almost missed the train last year." James stated. "So what're ya gunna do once you're in Slytherin?"

"Dad said that the Sorting Hat takes choice into consideration too!" Albus shouted and a figure slid the door to their compartment open.

"Yes and who would want you to tarnish the Slytherin house anyway? You'd better off in your own safe house of cowards and blood-traitors." The blond child stood in the doorway, leaning against the side.

"Why couldn't you have stayed in your mansion and gotten home schooled on magic? It's not like your family doesn't have the money for it." James spat.

"Hello Scorpius." Rose addressed the Malfoy descendent.

"At least one of you has some decency." Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the Potter brothers who delivered identical glares back. "And how are you Rose?"

Rose had met Scorpius in Diagon Alley in Ollivander's. Scorpius had just finished acquiring his elm dragon heartstring wand, just like his Grandfather's, when he turned and bumped into Rose.

Knocking things out of each other's hands during the collision. There were a few scattered books and parchment, even an ink bottle and four quills. Scorpius began to fume, but calmed himself surprisingly.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He asked, the viciousness notable behind his voice. Scorpius had finally caught a glimpse of the girl he had knocked over. She rubbed the top of her head with one hand attempting to sooth her throbbing head.

"Ow! That really hurt you know!" Rose had fallen on her butt once she hit the floor, her skirt somewhat fluttered. Her legs now visible a little higher than the skirt had once allowed, were drawn together as she fell. They had landed one on top of the other perfectly. Her other hand kept her steady as she had risen into more of a sitting position on the cold floor. Her eyes closed in pain.

Scorpius had somehow remained standing in the collision then held out his hand. "My apologies." His father had always taught him to treat a girl with kindness, or at least any he knew were pure-blooded, and if they had fallen to help them up.

Rose pouted and opened one eye, glancing from the hand to its owner and back. She appeared to be considering the offer, deciding whether she could trust the person on the other end of the appendage. The mysterious blond looking down to her.

Opening her other eye she raised her hand, the right still comforting her pain-filled head. She could feel the strong grip as her hand was held within his, pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Rose could sense the concern behind his cold, grey/silver eyes.

"Yeah, just a small headache." Rose's hand lowered itself. The boy had already kneeled down sorting through the scattered items on the floor, into piles of what he assumed she had purchased and what he had. He had risen and gave her a neatly piled stack of books and parchment. "Are you new this year?" Only realizing how stupid her question was after she had already asked it.

"That might explain why I'm getting a wand. I'm going to hazard a guess to say that you're a first year as well." The blond boy had tucked his wand into his pocket and picked up his pile of belongings. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"That would be because I never said my name." It was Rose's turn for a smart-ass comment. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." They shook hands and Scorpius went to the door of the shop. "It was a pleasure to have bumped into you Rose Weasley."

"Likewise Scorpius Malfoy." Rose had shown the same respect the boy had given her. Once Rose had told her father about the run in at Ollivander's he freaked out a bit.

"What? A Malfoy? I hope you jinxed him good!" His red hair flew about as he ranted.

"Ron please! Let her talk, go ahead Rosie." Hermione scowled her husband's jumpy behavior.

"Well like I said he got his wand and then bumped into me and my stuff went everywhere and I fell on the floor."

"Doesn't even know you and already the Malfoys strike!" Ron jumped into the conversation again.

"No Dad! It wasn't like that! You always have told stories about Draco being evil and mean and stuff to you, but Scorpius was really nice!" Rose drew in a breath. "He even helped me pick up my stuff and I hadn't asked or threatened him."

"At least Scorpius learned some manners." Hermione commented. "Don't know where he would've learned them from though, probably his mother."

"Good thing you acquired your mother's brains, now you can beat him with your good marks and your smarts." Ron grinned. "Don't get too cozy with him, the last thing I need is you dating a pure-blood like him."

Rose had cried out a Dad while Hermione shouted Ron's name.


	2. Liquorish is Awesome!

"Quite well Scorpius, and yourself?" Rose shot James a death filled glare as he and his brother made kissing noises behind Scorpius' back.

"Just fine until a trio of fourth years kicked me out of my compartment. I can't wail until I get older, I'll take over father's title of Slytherin Prince, and then I can take whatever seat I want." Scorpius stared angrily down the hall, most likely towards the seat he'd been outcast from.

While Scorpius was looking away Rose argued silently with the Potters. She won soon after, dominating the brothers. "How would you like to join us Scorpius?"

Noting James ad Albus' vicious looks he turned his attention to the red-headed girl. "I'd be delighted."

He sat a seat away from Rose leaning against the wall for comfort, his arms tucked neatly behind his head. Closing his eyes, obviously relaxing despite the unhappy welcome he had received, he started dozing off into a nap.

A set of fraternal twins walked in ten minutes later, a different muggle device held defensively in each of their paired hands. They were third years, only one year ahead of James, and often would hang out with him during the year. They warned James of all their pranks and ideas, James becoming a false witness and, more often than not, concocted most of their plans.

"Hey Alex and how are you Fred?" Rose's attention switched from the dark-haired Potters to the boy and girl standing in the doorway of one of the many train's rooms.

"Not too bad…" Alex started, looking at the crowd in the room.

"Can't wait for the year to start though. Prika is going to be…"

"Great fun. She's such a dirty little…"

Fred didn't dare finish her sentence while the trolley lady strolled by. "Crab Cake, Chocolate Frog? Anything off the trolley dears?" She smiled at them sweetly.

"Yeah, three chocolate frogs and an exploding gumball." Albus handed the elderly lady a few knuts, spare change he had from exploring Diagon Alley and his school purchases.

Rose shook her head.

"Five exploding gumballs." James answered.

"What about you two?" The lady looked to the twins.

"No thanks." They answered in unison. They trolley lady walked away, ignoring Scorpius, as she got out of sight the twins beamed. "We got our own treats."

"But I thought bringing your own candy from home was forbidden after those Hufflepuffs made those homemade exploding gumballs?" Rose asked wearily.

"You are so Hermione's daughter." James rolled his eyes. "Live a little."

"Then you must be Harry's son." Rose glared at the bushy-haired boy.

The twins sat down pulling what appeared to be liquorish from their pockets. "Try one!" Alex shoved one in James' face, but he refused. Alex turned to Albus. "Okay, you then. Go ahead try one, I've already tested it on Fred and it hasn't killed him yet."

"Not yet." Fred replied grimly, but then brightened up. "It's so cool, think of any object and then think of any part of the body."

Albus looked worriedly at the liquorish, unsure if he should trust the plotting brother and sister. He was about to grab one, but someone swiped one before he could.

"You are pathetic." Scorpius had taken one of the liquorish, taking a large piece from the end. Chewing on the rubbery candy in his mouth he swallowed and looked to them. "And what's this supposed to do?"

Rose had caught glimpses of something as he spoke. "I think you have it in your teeth."

"Really?" He gave a wide smile, but his teeth were perfectly white, straight and clear of any candy debris.

"Stick out your tongue." Rose commanded.

"Why?" James asked, almost disgusted by what his cousin may be thinking.

"I just want to see, now do it." Her gaze had returned to Scorpius and he stuck out his tongue.

"Wicked." Albus had leaned a little off his seat to get a closer look.

"Neat huh? It's our patented Liquorish Tattoo Twisslers. All you have to do is…" Alex began by introducing the title.

"Think of whatever you want, be it a person, an animal, or object, even a place. Then you have to think real specifically about…" Fred paused to allow his sister to continue.

"Where you want this thing to be placed. Why Scorpius put it on his tongue I'd rather not ask." Alex looked rather twisted in Scorpius' direction.

The blond Malfoy stuck his tongue out again, an image of a snake coiled on his tongue, lashing out every few seconds. "What does it come off with?"

"Spit!" The fraternal pair announced together.

"Comes off easy in your case anyway." Rose shrugged.

"Give me one of those!" James grabbed one from Fred's hand. Chewing off the end he thought hard. "Look I'm like Dad!" A red, lightning-shaped line crossed James' forehead. Albus and Rose giggled a little.

"Let's see one." Rose took another, chewing up almost half of it. She pulled up the arm of her school uniform a small rose inked on the inside of her wrist. "This is pretty cool."

"I know right?" Alex threw one to Albus. And ripped apart one eating the entire thing. "And the more you eat the more permanent it is, but…"

"We found out the hard way that you can't eat more than ten twenty minutes after applying your first one or it becomes unable to remove." Fred gave a bit of a shy smirk.

"What are you going to do Albus?" James asked excitedly, still excited about his false scar.

"I don't know." He looked at the liquorish in his hand rolling it back and forth; Albus tossed a quarter of it in his mouth, chewed up the candy slowly. He swallowed hard and thought carefully.

"What is that sound?" A shallow whirring sound had appeared. Buzzing quite loudly in the confines of the small room.

A/N – Hey hey, This is chapter two of my updated Nineteen years later story. I'm going to try and update at least once a week maybe twice as long as ideas keep coming smoothly. I wish I had one of those liquorish things that'd be so awesome. Tattooing without the pain. 'Till next chapter, keep readin'.


	3. Thank you

"What is that sound?" A shallow whirring sound had appeared. Buzzing quite loudly in the confines of the small room.

"I don't know." Rose looked around trying to identify which direction it was coming from. She stood up and walked around the small compartment. Listening intently to every sound. She walked over to Albus and got a little closer to him.

"What?" Albus was unsure of his cousin's actions as she got close enough to see her green eyes shining quite brightly.

"Shut up." Rose hushed him. He could feel her cheek brush past his ear as she listened even harder. "It's coming from underneath his robes." She backed off from her equally aged cousin.

"Really?" James pulled on the back of Albus' robes; he had changed after getting on the train, looking down the back of his brother's neck. "Yep, definitely coming from there alright. I can't quite see though."

"Let me try. _Lumos_." The tip of Rose's wand lit up, most of the crowd attempting to see down Albus' collar.

Scorpius sneered at the group, rolling his eyes, not caring for where the sound had been emitting from. Although it was getting quite annoying.

"Oh, I see it now." Rose smiled. "Look at it, it's even flying around."

"Cool, nice choice Al." James congratulated his brother on not making an absolutely stupid choice.

"Thanks." He kind of smiled to his older sibling. A golden snitch fluttered weightlessly between Albus' shoulder blades. It came close enough for the cluster to see, but then took off until it became a miniscule dot and returned to its full size, about the size of a muggle golf ball.

"Neat." The twins said.

"What have we got here?" Three of the older students stood in the doorway of the once calmed down room. "Three first years, three seconds years, and a bunch of contraband candy. Quite an interesting setup don't you think?" The red-headed, Gryffindor, fourth year looked back to his buddies.

"I think candy of that origin was banned last year when those other stupid kids made those homemade exploding gumballs." The black-haired, Slytherin, fourth year sneered.

"Maybe we ought to take it from them, seeing how it's such a danger to them." A larger, Slytherin, fourth year was behind his friends and managed to squeeze in between them looking around the room. He saw the fear inside most of them.

Albus hung onto the sleeve of his brother's robes with one hand, James held tightly to the wand hidden in his deep pockets. Alex and Fred ready to pull out a few muggle cherry bombs for a distraction. Scorpius still leaning, eyes closed, against the wall ignoring the bullies threats and words. Rose sat perfectly still looking up to the large-framed teenager, no emotion or feeling showing on her face, a complete blank.

"Oi, look at this one. She thinks she's all brave just 'cuz she can look me in the eye, does she?" He bent down a little closer to Rose's face, much like she had done to Albus. "She's a pretty one ain't she? Maybe she should hang around with us for a few lunch breaks huh?"

Rose's face still blank she leaned back into her seat ignoring the body in front of her, barley recognizing his presence there. The bully gripped under her chin with his hand, Rose pulled back but he refused to let go of her.

"And feisty, every boy likes that." He gave a wicked sneer; Rose's hair fell half way across her face from him ripping her head back towards him.

Scorpius' eyes opened to see the fourth year getting within only inches to Rose's face. The blond Malfoy could feel something burn inside his gut, anger rising for a reason he didn't know. His arms lowered to push himself off the seat.

"Maybe she should come back to the compartment with us." The larger fourth year suggested to his buddies.

"Maybe she should. We could always use the feminine touch around the room, it's a right mess." The dark-haired one smirked to his red-headed companion. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right, for once." The red-head laughed.

Scorpius was standing beside the large fourth year, but he didn't pay the Slytherin-to-be any attention.

"Looks like you're coming with us beautiful." The large one was about to pull Rose up, but he collapsed to the floor. The entire compartment had stopped; staring into the center of the room.

"And that's for stealing my compartment!" Scorpius' black sneaker had made contact with the fourth year's face making the large teen drop to the floor like a rock in the Black Lake.

"Wait, you're the one we kicked out? Where've I seen this shrimp before?" The taller fourth year circled the battle-ready Malfoy. His black hair bushy around his forehead.

"Try Borgin and Burke's, my father threatening your father to do an actual adequate job or else he'd be sacked with no redemption. Does that ring a bell?" Scorpius had reminded the Slytherin.

"You're… you're Draco's son? Scorpius?" The fourth year stepped back from the Malfoy. "Sorry about that Scorpius, my accomplice didn't know who he was dealing with. I'm sure if he was conscious he'd apologize. Sorry about your girlfriend, Lyrit didn't mean any of that." The Slytherin commanded the Gryffindor to pick up the unconscious Lyrit, dragging him back to their stolen compartment. "Would you like your room back?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable here, now leave." Scorpius pointed out the door.

"Right away."

"Why are you taking orders from a first year?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Are you kidding his dad could make mince meat out of all of us, now get going!" The black-haired teen had pushed the Gryffindor out of the room and they scurried down the hall, Scorpius closing the doors behind him.

"What a nuisance." Scorpius sat back down in his spot against the wall, eyes still open to the watching crowd. So silent the disappearing snake on his tongue made muffled hissing sounds heard by the staring group. "What?"

"That was pretty…"

"Kick ass." Alex finished for her brother.

"How'd you even do that?" James mauled over the kick Scorpius had delivered to the much larger opponent. Albus still clutching onto James' sleeve, his snitch whirring with the hissing snake.

Rose's blank face had been replaced with astonishment, the twins discussing how to actually perform the kick.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, slowing its pace on the rails. Students filed out of their compartments and onto the platform, filling the halls of the train. They grabbed their trunks and owls, cats, rats, frogs and any other belongings. James and Albus had jumped out of the compartment first, James was trying to calm his brother and get rid of his first year jitters. Alex and Fred followed, Scorpius slowly getting out of his seat, rising onto his feet.

His hand fell upon the doorway, a little drowsy from his nap. Watching for an opening in the crowd of fellow first years and older teenagers. Just as Scorpius was about to step out something had coiled around his ribs like a python or boa. A quiet whisper behind his back. "Thank you."

A/N End of Chapter Three!

Scorpius was trained in wizard's kung-fu, and for those who are wondering, it was a spin kick he used on Lyrit. And to answer Ponget15 I am going to make this a bit of a Scorpius♥Rose story. And thank you yukisgrlfriend, Girly.X.Girl, and Angel of Music Lover and all the others for your reviews! Keep Readin', Love you all,

Butterfly's Shadow


	4. The Great Hall

His hand fell upon the doorway, a little drowsy from his nap. Watching for an opening in the crowd of fellow first years and older teenagers. Just as Scorpius was about to step out something had coiled around his ribs like a python or boa. A quiet whisper behind his back. "Thank you."

Scorpius froze in place, unable to move, some of the Hogwarts students peering into the open door as they walked by. His mouth stuttered out a few sounds that turned themselves into words. "N… No Problem Ro… Rose."

Rose let go of the loose robes slowly, releasing the stunned Malfoy. She walked slowly into the river of bustling kids and teens, soon disappearing from sight. Scorpius walking out of the room a few minutes after her red hair had vanished. Getting sucked towards the one of the train's many doors by the current of the moving bodies.

Almost pushed through the opening of the train Scorpius stumbled to stay on his feet.

"All firs' years. All firs' years over here!" Rubeus Hagrid called out, a small lantern held in his hand. "'Ello there Rose. 'Aven't you grown since I las' saw ya? Jus' a wee lit'le babe and could hold ya in me hand." Hagrid's cheeks were a delightful pink despite his wiry black beard and hair blocking most of his face.

"Hi Hagrid." Rose greeted the half-giant happily.

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus had finally succumb to James words and left his brother, easily finding Hagrid among the crowd. "How are you?"

"Jus' fine Albus, jus' fine." Hagrid's jolly voice shook over the cousin's and the other first years. "Alrigh' if all of ya would follow me." The giant taking one large step for every four of theirs.

Approaching the boats impressed the first years, the lights hanging in over the bows. Unsure of what water vessel to take most first years split up with their friends. Rose helped Albus into the shaking boat, trying to keep him from falling into the murky waters of the lake beneath them.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't fall in so that's good." Albus gave his cousin an uneasy smile. "So what took you so long getting off the train? Shouldn't you have been right behind me and James?"

"I should've, but I dropped something in the compartment and I had to stop to pick it up." She answered, ignoring the truth while talking to Albus.

There was a stranger lying across the front seat of the boat, his head on one side and his feet propped on the other side. The hood of his robes pulled over most of his face, a small smirk crossing his lips as Rose spoke. His pearly teeth shining under the shadow of the hood.

The new students departed the water crafts and walked onto the shore, their shoes, pants, skin and socks remaining bone dry. They had entered the hallways and had climbed the stairs leading to the Great Hall's main doors. Hagrid was dismissed by Minerva McGonagall.

"Attention students, soon you'll be escorted through these doors to join one of our four school houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Many of your families before you have legacies of staying in the same house generation after generation after generation. In a few minutes you will be called inside, until then wait out here quietly." Professor McGonagall opened the doors only enough for herself to fit through, blocking the only way to see inside the hall.

"This sucks, we can't even see inside yet." A blue-haired girl crossed her arms.

"Just be patient will you?" An identical girl standing next to her with purple hair hit her on the arm. Their dark skin almost a cocoa brown in the dim light.

Another three students were by the stairs, the Irish one drilling his fingers against the safeguard of the railings. Many of the students talked excitedly to either their old friends or any of the newer ones they had acquired on the train.

"So where have you been all summer?" A curly blonde-headed girl had approached Scorpius.

"Nowhere, stuck in the mansion, casting spells on the furniture in the houses across from mine, and slowly driving the dog next door, not to mention its owner as well, insane." Scorpius drawled about his short-lived summer to the calm girl, not worried about her new school at all. "And yourself?"

"Pretty much the same, except for the dog and the owner thing, that's just a bit odd. I am quite sure it would've been funny though to see. How come you haven't sent me a letter in the past few weeks?" Her hands were placed on her hips, a little ticked at Scorpius not keeping in touch as often as he usually did.

"Been busy." Scorpius shrugged.

"And may I ask why?" The blonde girl leaned forward a bit to express her authority.

Scorpius honestly just didn't feel like writing a letter only to get the same response from her as he always did. 'I'm good. How's your family? How is Lucifer? How are you doing? Write back soon, Pilsha.' Scorpius shrugged again, which only added to her anger.

Pilsha began to fume. "You, Scorpius Malfoy are such a…"

"Students may enter now." McGonagall's voice rang through the doors.

They filed between the slowly opening archway from the once closed blockade. The doors swinging open to either side of the passage. The students' faces lit up seeing the other students sitting neatly at their house tables, each small first year fantasizing on their desired house. The room appeared to be so large compared to most of their small four room houses. The Great Hall twinkling beautifully with tiny stars flicked upon the darkened canvass of the night-time ceiling. Gazing to the spell-bound sky above them the group of children became so starry-eyed by the spectacle.

Albus shuffled through unsteadily with the other students, trying not to break away from Rose, who stayed with him the entire time. As they passed by James he winked reassuringly at his brother, he joked all the time for Albus to be in Slytherin but wanted more than anything for his younger sibling to join him in Gryffindor.

The whole room was filled with cheering and clapping for the newest generation of witches and wizards, all about to succumb to the brutal task of passing the increasingly harder spells over their next seven years at Hogwarts. A group of girls behind the cousins squealed with excitement, one of them waving to a third year Hufflepuff. The girl waved back and squealed along with her own friends.

Two of the other students fell; coincidently enough Alex and Fred snuck a high five across the Gryffindor table, James laughed along with the twins as the children rose back up to their feet.

The first row of new students stopped causing the second and third row to bump into the wave of fellow first years ahead of them, the first row stumbled forward. The others had ceased walking before hitting any others.

"Welcome students, now is the time for you to be sorted to your houses in which case you will then join your corresponding house with your fellow house-mates. Then after the feast you will be taken to your common rooms, where all of your possessions will be waiting." McGonagall was waiting at the front of the large room, an old dusty hat in her hands. "Now if Professor Flitwick, Head of the Ravenclaw house, would please read the name of the students."

* * *

A/N Just to stop there before we get to the sorting, I'm stopping here just to give me a bit more time to think of a good rhyming song for the Sorting Hat to say for these poor unsuspecting first years. The beginning of the year will soon start, but are any of these students ready? Meh, we'll soon see, keep readin' my ever expanding readers. By the way I started a new story called Nyx's Hell Life. It has a bit of profanity, but so far all swear words. It's slightly more dark than this story is, but hopefully you'll like it just the same, maybe a bit less, meh I'll see how the reviews go. Love ya! 


	5. Sorting of the houses Pt I

"_To begin once another year,_

_Students come filled with fear._

_To join the houses of those before,_

_One of four choices I will send more._

_Gryffindor for Godric Gryffindor,_

_Bravery and courage fills them more._

_Happiness and joy they are stuffed,_

_Go to Helga and her Hufflepuff._

_With cunning and great secrecy,_

_Salazar Slytherin you must be._

_Unless filled with brains no less,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw suits you best._

_Students have left but more return,_

_To see to each class a spell to learn._

_A new day fills each with magic,_

_A new lesson proves students ecstatic._

_Learning, spurning the love of wizardry,_

_Filled with the flame you will be._

_The flame of the founders of your house,_

_Make proud these founders hear our shouts._

_Shouts of joy and consequence,_

_Make sure you study for all of your tests._

_Each year progressing harder still,_

_You must learn quite much until._

_You graduate from this castle of magical learning,_

_Love of magic still ever turning._

_Grow up one day to leave our presence._

_Leave us proud while you say 'Good riddance'._

_Show us how much you can be these years,_

_Forever more through proud future tears."_

The Sorting Hat was finished, looking to the round of applause that came from each side and end of the room. No matter what house or blood status many adored the Sorting Hat and his rhyming ability, many trying to get him to do their work during the poetry chapter in Muggle Studies.

"Now if Professor Flitwick, Head of the Ravenclaw house, would please read the name of the students."

A short balding man jumped off his chair, with a scroll in hand, and scurried beside Prof. McGonagall. "Pilsha Abscorn."

The curly blonde girl hopped onto the stool at the front of the room, fiddling with the ends of her skirt. She held her breath as the ratty hat was placed on her perfect hair. A minute past, her face scrunched in the oddest way waiting for her house.

"Slytherin!" The hat called, her now fellow Slytherins clapped for her as she shuffled quickly to her table. An opening appeared next to a few second years.

"Bilinda Bitward." Flitwick called.

A taller brunette had walked through the crowd, her cocoa hair hung low against her waist. Her fingers fiddled together as she waited for the Sorting Hat's opinion.

"So what was with the hug on the train?" Scorpius had moved through the crowd of students next to Rose.

"Hufflepuff!" Rose recognized her as one of the squealing girls from earlier; she sat beside the third year she had waved at, receiving a hug from what looked like an older sibling. Her friends cheered for her as did the other Hufflepuffs.

"It was just a thank you for getting rid of those guys in the compartment. It felt like they were going to try to rape me or something cold and scary. Like one of those episodes on TV." Rose and Scorpius kept their gazes away from each other.

"Jorje Blirwar." A larger built first year had shoveled his way from the back, his messy thick black hair idly forgotten to be brushed that morning or afternoon. He sat uncomfortably on the stool, his fingers played nervously with the sleeves on his robes. Jorje took a few breaths in before his decision was made.

"Ravenclaw!"

"I'm guessing you're going to be a Gryffindor then?" Scorpius looked away from the blonde at the Slytherin table, still glaring at him in anger.

"Yuki Curia."

A small-framed girl with long straight black hair had whittled a thin path for herself from the center of the crowd. Her face was slightly rounded and her eyes were slanted like many of her people before her. She spoke quietly and softly of pardons and excuse me's before she had reached the sorting spot. Yuki straightened her skirt as she sat, remaining shy to move as the hat thought.

"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table roared with acceptance of their two new Ravenclawed students.

Many other names were called all in the alphabetical order that they were written. Patiently staying quiet for their turn to find their house. Running from the last of the C's through until the near end of the L's.

"Yeah probably." Rose answered. Their conversation parted between the students' names and houses.

"Alice Longbottom."

"Won't see much of each other then, will we?" He asked, his blonde-white hair almost luminescent in the Great Hall's light.

She got to the stool uneasily, her glance slipping to the teacher's long table at the end of the room, twenty feet behind the sorting place. Alice made eye contact with a few of the teachers. Hagrid gave her a quick nod; Prika had an empty glare for Alice, and then connecting eyes with her father. Neville reassured her with a quick smile. Alice's face brightened a little, sitting on the wooden seat.

The hat sat comfortably on her blonde hair, pondering for a minute. "Gryffindor!"

"Guess not." Rose shrugged. "Although it was nice meeting you in the first place." She slipped her hand within Scorpius', feeling his shock as he slightly jumped.

Prof. Longbottom clapped, probably most of all, joining with the other Gryffindors in congratulations. She skipped off merrily to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Alex.

Three other student were called inviting two new Hufflepuffs and another Gryffindor to their houses.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Good luck." Rose whispered.

"Won't need it, but thank you anyway." Their hands lost grip from each other, Scorpius weaving past all the other first years.

The Sorting Hat twitched at hearing the name, grimacing as Scorpius sat down on the stool. The Malfoy knew exactly where he was going. The hat floated above Scopius' spiky, white-blond hair in the hands of Minerva McGonagall. Just as the hat was put above the boy's head, a good five inches higher than his skull, it cried. "Slytherin!"

Scorpius sneered delightfully as he went to the table of applauding Slytherins, taking the seat Pilsha had offered. Receiving some pats on the back when he had walked by.

Five more students came and went, two more Slytherins, a Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw.

"Albus Potter."

Whistles from James, Alex and Fred could be heard throughout the room, followed by some snickering from the Slytherin table. Albus had a heavy lump in his throat, unable to move Rose gave him a light push forward.

He stumbled uneasily through the crowd of fellow first years. Once through the front row of new students Albus tried to swallow down the large object that lessened his breathing. It remained in place making Albus' uneasiness noticeable. 'It's no big deal Albus.' He comforted himself. 'If you end up in Slytherin Mom and Dad will still love you, you'll just be apart of one of the most hated group of people ever, that usually end up becoming prisoners in Azkaban or are rejected by the entire country completely. Nothing to worry about at all.' A bead of sweat rolled down his cheekbone.

Albus plopped himself on the seat, the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

* * *

A/N – And to stop there to further the continuing debate of Albus' house and the whole 'where does he belong thing'. It's a good place to pause to take a breather before continuing on. Love all my story fans out there, plus an added thank you to yukisgrlfriend for being one of my best reviewers,

Butterfly

P.S. I know I'm being so evil by stopping here… Mwahahahahaha … okay, I'm done.


	6. Sorting of the houses Pt II

Albus plopped himself on the seat, the Sorting Hat placed on his head. Ruffling his short black hair underneath the dusty, old brim of the hat.

"Difficult, very difficult." The Sorting Hat thought aloud. His voice mumbling among the awaiting crowd. "To which you belong Gryffindor or Slytherin. Many possibilities, but my choice resides putting you in Slytherin!"

Most of the crowd gasped, James, Alex and Fred's mouths were wide open in shock. Some of the Slytherins clapped others were too stunned, as were the silent three houses beside Salazar's table.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Much greater good can be done by you in Slytherin than in Gryffindor, believe it or not. Slytherins can do many greater goods than you can imagine, even though it may be hard to think of. Just remember Severus Snape of the Slytherin house, and once Head Master. Now move for other students to be sorted!" The Sorting Hat commanded. Albus sat alone in the middle of the bench next to the table, the older Slytherins separated from Albus.

The silence still hung throughout the Great Hall, holding on to each of the Hogwart's student's throats. A second year Ravenclaw stood up at the end of the eagle's table. He stood up despite the few who looked back to him. "Awk…ward."

Another second year Ravenclaw reached up and pulled him down by his robes. "Who does that? Geez, Aaron." All the students looked back to Aaron Baird and Autumn Sye at the back of the wide room. Their attentions then turned back to the front of the Great Hall to the speaking hat and the next first year.

As the some of the other students were placed into their houses, Hiro Rizza and Vivian Titan were in Ravenclaw. Plippy Sederat and Freida Riksor in Gryffindor, while Dinip Quinsher and Shirley Slitnot were placed in Slytherin. A Lilith Tristey and Dustin Tristan got put in Hufflepuff. A Slytherin had moved from his offered spot to a seat beside Albus.

"Not what you expected huh?" Scorpius had finally had enough of Pilsha's constant ranting he needed a break, deciding that the quiet Potter may be a safer solution.

Albus shook his head lightly. "Not in the slightest bit."

Rose looked back from the newest sorted child to Albus' slumped head on the table. Her eyes shifted back to the Gryffindor table, James worriedly watching his younger brother, finding Rose's green gaze. James' eyes tightened as he thought, Rose unknowingly knowing what her cousin was thinking.

James mouthed silent words. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Rose nodded solemnly and James nodded back, face held with all seriousness.

"Rose Weasley." Rose left James' watch and took her spot at the stool. Thoughts swam through her head, all picturing a silver snake and her black-haired cousin, the faint image of a blond boy standing at the back of her head.

Rose yelled inside her mind, whispering under her breath. 'Slytherin, slytherin, slytherin, slytherin.'

"Gryf…" The Sorting Hat's false eyes darted back and forth, moving down to the red-headed girl. "If you so desire… Slytherin!"

The weird silence came back, flooding the room, a hard punch came from the back of the Great Hall. Autumn silencing Aaron before he could say it. "Don't even think about it!" She warned Aaron.

James gave a grateful smile when Rose saw him and she grinned back to him, unsure of what she had just done. Rose sat beside Albus, Scorpius occupied the Potter's right side, his grey eyes passing Albus. Rose was busy talking to Albus telling him that it'd be fine and she was there to keep an eye on him. Most of the Slytherins had looked down the table to their three newest house-mates.

More names were called and more students separated to one of the four tables. Two other students joining Slytherin, four parting to Gryffindor, five to Ravenclaw and four went with Hufflepuff. As the feast began Albus had slumped over to Gryffindor talking with his brother and cousins, Rose keeping her eyes on the younger Potter.

They enjoyed what they could of the fest, Rose not eating as much as she could've. She didn't feel like eating, something had knotted in her throat making it hard to swallow. After the feast she was first in line behind the Slytherin prefect, ready to write home and go right to bed.

The long line of Slytherin students went for the dungeons, following their leading prefect. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall, a door closed in front of him. "Severus." The prefect said clearly. The door opened and the common room was revealed to the newest Slytherins, they gazed in awe around the room.

"Our common room is located beneath the Black Lake, that's what makes the lights green." The prefect stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "The rest of the Slytherins are going out tonight and you guys can have the common room to yourselves and find your bunks and stuff. If there's anything wrong we'll all be back later tonight." The prefect left without another word, going off to join his friends to get a couple rounds of butterbeer.

Rose had stuffed a piece of parchment and a quill into her pocket, a bottle of ink already in her robes' pocket. She had taken Albus with her, who also had his writing items with him.

"So why did you get in Slytherin?" Albus asked. They had walked in silence to the Owlery for most of their trip, until the young Potter spoke. "You definitely should've gone to Gryffindor."

Rose thought for a second to how to respond to this, taking in a deep breath. "Well, after you got sorted into Slytherin, James looked sort of worried."

"James? My brother James? You must've been looking at the wrong guy." Al faked a chuckle.

"Yeah I mean your brother James. He doesn't always act like it, but he does love you Al. Then again he is your brother and, therefore, is supposed to pick on ya. Anyway he looked kind of worried so we kind of exchanged looks and I agreed to go into Slytherin to keep an eye on you."

They got up another flight of stairs before Albus spoke again. "Thanks."

Just before they opened the door to the Owlery they wrote their notes on a windowsill, and tied them up. Rose cleaned the end of her quill of any ink with a rag in her other pocket.

Rose tied her note to a black owl with a small face.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Guess what? I made Sytherin._

_Love you both, hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Albus found a larger brown owl, it flapped its wings a little as he tied his note on.

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_It's not what I was hoping for, but I got in Slytherin._

_I'll be okay though, Rose made a decision with James to keep an eye on me._

_She made Slytherin too._

_I guess you were right Dad, the Sorting Hat does take suggestions._

_Hear from you soon,_

_Albus_

They let the owls go, and went back down to the dorm, unknowing of the argument that had started after their departure.

* * *

A/N Hey hey guys,

Just for fun I'm gunna stop there, but the fun continues in another chapter-o'-fun in a few days so gotta keep readin' to find the gooey-funness in the middle! My sister is now helping me keep the ideas flow, it took us only two hours to come up with ideas that would help me build my story until after their Christmas break. I even names some of the characters after people we knew. So anyway, before I get rambling too much, Love ya,

Butterfly


	7. Blood Status Counts!

They let the owls go, and went back down to the dorm, unknowing of the argument that had started after their departure.

* * *

A Few minutes after Albus and Rose had left

* * *

"Come on Scorpy, why are you even bothering with that half-blood?" Pilsha shook Scorpius' sleeve to get his attention. "Why don't you just get a nice pure-blood?"

"One, where could I possibly find a nice pure-blood girl? And two, I've told you a hundred times before, never call my Scorpy!" The blond Malfoy got a bit ticked.

"I like it though it sounds cute!" Pilsha whined.

"Never!" Scorpius raised his voice, something he personally wasn't used to.

Dinip had stood up during all this; he began following Scorpius around along with Victor Purport, and had taken over the roles as his bodyguards. They started calling him D.Q. for short. (A/N and no people it has nothing to do with the ice-cream place Dairy Queen, it's just his initials)

"But she's a half-blood; she shouldn't be here to begin with." He argued.

"Yeah, you have to respect the Slytherin house Scorpius!" Victor agreed with his new buddy, D.Q.

"You know what? I don't care, I really don't care!" Scorpius yelled more at his guards than at Pilsha.

At that moment Rose and Albus had stepped in the common room, not moving any more than the doorway itself. The cousins stood there watching the Slytherin, pure-blood rumble.

"What about her being a half-blood though?" Pilsha whined. "She doesn't belong here!"

"I told you I don't care!" Scorpius yelled again. "What about Severus? He was a half-blood!"

"Yeah, but he belonged in Slytherin! She should have been in Gryffindor! She doesn't belong here!" Victor yelled back, his fists clenched.

"Why don't you guys just drop this?" The Malfoy descendant screamed.

"Because we all know that we're right!" Pilsha was in the fight for her own gain, thinking she was on the winning side. "Why don't you just give up and admit it! Admit that we're right and you're wrong!"

"Because I'm not wrong you guys are!" Scorpius was beginning to fume, feeling that same burning feeling from the train; his fists were balling like Victor's, wanting to win the fight.

Rose had taken off in the middle of the verbal brawl, running puffy-eyed to the girls' dormitories. She ran into the bunk rooms rubbing her hands against her face, throwing herself onto the bunk with her belongings piled next to it. "I knew this was a bad idea!" She cried lightly.

"What was a bad idea?" A girl flipped upside down from her bunk above me.

"Coming to Slytherin!" Rose huffed out.

"Why? Were you not supposed to?" She asked, seemingly upset by Rose's crying display.

"I'm guessing I was supposed to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or something, but… but I wanted to look after my cousin. He was so scared coming to Slytherin and his brother and I agreed… and I said I'd look after him during his time in Slytherin." Rose whined, sobs escaping during her explanation.

"Well, it sounds like you did that right thing though. I mean sticking up for a family member and all… that's really nice. I know none of my sisters would do that for me, they're all Hufflepuffs you know?" She looked to me kindly.

"Yeah I guess." Rose sniffled in. "Thanks."

"No problem." The girl smiled, she seemed too nice to be a Slytherin. "By the way, I'm Keira Zinkore."

"Rose Weasley." Rose replied. "So, do you like it here so far?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess, it's not too bad, but then again I haven't been here long enough to really tell. I'm happy though, I got into my family house and I made a friend already. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't make any friends 'cause it was Slytherin right? So I was afraid no one would be nice to me, but a blond-haired kid said hi to me already and he talked with me for a little while. Then some blonde girl dragged him away and started arguing with him."

"You talk a lot." Rose began to laugh.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes!" Keira laughed along with Rose, and to the Slytherin Weasley the day had gotten a bit brighter.

* * *

That morning at the breakfast table

* * *

Scorpius a bit tired from his verbal fight the night before against D.Q., Victor and Pilsha. He sat away for the three to eat with Albus and Rose.

They dug through the food, stuffing down bacon, eggs and toast.

Scorpius hadn't eaten anything, only a cup of coffee in front of him.

"That stuff turns your teeth yellow, you know that right?" Keira was sitting beside Rose, Scorpius had taken a spot beside Albus.

"Nope," He took another sip of the steaming cup of caffeine. "Why? Are they turning yellow now?" He flashed his teeth.

"Not yet, they are very white though." Keira observed, leaning over the table.

The girls and Albus filled themselves on breakfast and Albus chewed on some golden brown toast.

An owl flew through an open window near the ceiling of the Great Hall. It flew across the Hufflepuff table, dropping a small parcel.

More owls fluttered in, dropping mail, parcels and newspapers. Everyone was happy to receive mail from home, a snowy owl had flown into the hall, dropping two letters onto the Slytherin table in front of Rose and Albus.

A pharaoh eagle-owl came next, landing in front of Scorpius. The blond looked to the owl, taking a sip from his coffee again before taking the letter from the owl's foot. It hooted at him happily. His owl was a golden color, with black patches across its chest and black lines around its eyes. Its large yellow eyes were watching him as he stroked its head.

"What kind of a letter is that?" Albus looked to Rose; a white, snowy owl had given him a letter.

"It's a howler." Scorpius answered. The brown owl that had given Rose her letter had hooted and took off.

* * *

A/N Hey my readin' peoples,

I decided to stop here just to be able to save all the good howler letter goodness for next chapter, so I can get it all in. In which we all find out Rose's full name (me and my sister made one for her) and Ron's opinion on the Slytherin house. And another moment for all those who wait patiently for them.


	8. The Howler

"It's a howler." Scorpius answered. The brown owl that had given Rose her letter had hooted and took off.

"What's a howler?" Albus had taken the letter from Rose, having no experience with those types of wizardry communication.

"You'll find out soon enough." Scorpius sat back in his seat, knowing plenty of howlers and what they did. "You might want to cover your ears."

"Why? It's just a…" Albus was cut off by a screaming voice.

"Roselyn Hermione Weasley!" The color in Rose's face had drained, looking as pale as the Malfoy across from her.

"D…Dad?" Rose gazed up in fear as the envelope had transformed into a fierce looking mouth, the ribbon as its tongue. The flap closed and opened as Ron's yelling voice barreled from the letter.

"You better believe it's me! A Slytherin! Out of the four houses and you get put in Slytherin! No doubt you're in the same house as one of those rotten Malfoys!" Ron's voice drilled into Rose. "We should disinherit you for this disgrace."

"We?" Another, more softer tone came from the envelope's mouth. Rose's mother, Hermione, was trying to calm her husband down and keep Rose from freaking out. "What do you mean we? I don't care if she's in Slytherin and neither should you! Honestly dear, I'm sure the Sorting Hat had good reason for putting you in Slytherin."

Ron laughed harshly. "I swear if you dare go near one of those pure-bloods or I'll…"

"Ronald Weasley that is enough!" Hermione's could be heard from the distance of the message.

"If you come home one Christmas saying you have some pure-blooded, Slytherin, greasy git for a boyfriend you're living on your own!" Ron's over-reactions had gotten the best of Rose, she tried her best to hold it back, but the tears stung behind her eyes. "You have no right to be in Slytherin, you should be in Gryffindor or at least Ravenclaw! Anything, but Slytherin."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you stop that right this instant!" Hermione could be heard pulling Ron away and muffling something in the distance of the unseen room. "It's okay Rose, it doesn't matter to me… or your father… what house you're in. If you study hard, stay on track with your courses, do your best that's all that really matters to us. We love you, and we'll write soon… without using a howler next time! Good-bye sweetie and Hugo sends his love." The paper folded into a regular envelope again and lay motionless on the table, then disintegrated.

All was quiet around the Great Hall; every student that had awoken early for breakfast had heard the screaming form the Slytherin table. A Ravenclaw had just walked in, "Awk…ward." A hand promptly reached for the back of his robes, dragging him back into the hall.

"Blimey Aaron." Autumn had him stumbling to keep up to her as he was pulled along backward.

"Sounds like a charming man." Keira was the first one to speak. "What does your letter say?"

Ablus opened his letter expecting it to yell out at him as Rose's had.

_"Dear Al,_

_We're so proud that you made Slytherin, you must have loads of ambition and cunning. Lily misses you and your brother and can't wait to see you both. Remember what I told you, it doesn't matter what your house you're in and we're proud no matter where you are placed. Slytherin must've gained a great new student. Love lots,_

_Mom, Dad, and Lily."_

"Your's was way nicer." Keira read over the scribblings on the parchment addressed for Albus.

Scorpius remained staring to the Great Hall's doors, which Rose had run through a few minutes earlier. He turned his gaze down to the table, swiveling his coffee mug in a circle. "I need to get more coffee." He got up from the table, leaving the two others behind and left the Great Hall when they weren't watching.

"It's gunna be hard for him to get coffee." Keira still was reading over the letter.

"Why?" Albus looked around the hall, but Scorpius had already vanished.

"His coffee cup is still here."

* * *

Scorpius wasn't sure why he needed to find Rose after she had stormed off, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Not knowing the reason for that either he turned a corner and asked a Ravenclaw if she had seen a red-haired girl with Slytherin robes on if she had ran past earlier.

The long dark-haired, second year nodded and pointed down a hallway and to the main doors. Scorpius didn't bother to question why she was dragging another Ravenclaw behind her, he just needed to find Rose for a reason he didn't yet understand.

He stormed out of the front doors and ran around the grounds for five minutes before hearing some sniffling near-by. Scorpius followed the sounds, finding a girl huddled by the lake, her arms curled protectively around her knees.

The young Malfoy was unsure of what to do around a crying girl. He had never once seen a girl cry, Pilsha had never cried and he had known her since they were five. His mother had never cried, she was too strong of a woman and his father had told him nothing of the situation.

"Are… are you okay?" Was all Scorpius could muster out.

"Do I look okay?" Rose's temper flared, just as Hermione's usually would. Rose had turned to him, her eyes appearing puffy and red, tears had been brushed off repeatedly by her sleeve. Her robe's arm was wet and her cheeks were awfully pink.

"I uhhh…" Unknowing of a proper response Scorpius remained voluntarily quiet, not wanting to say the wrong thing for fear she may become hostile. Something told Scorpius he should stay, but his head told him to leave her be and walk away.

Rose could sense he wanted to leave, her attitude dropped and she looked at him worriedly. "No… I'm sorry. Please stay."

"Your dad seems pretty upset." Scorpius said, standing beside Rose.

"Yeah he wasn't too happy about it. I'm only in Slytherin because I didn't want my cousin to be alone and scared here by himself. Now I'm thinking it wasn't such a good idea." Rose's head fell upon her knees. "I don't belong here, I'm too different, I have nothing in common with a Slytherin, and I shouldn't be a Slytherin."

"Do you like nursery rhymes?" Scorpius asked, looking across the Black Lake in front of them.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, I guess, I loved the tales of the three brothers. And the Cat, the Rat and the Frog, and Prudy Beetle, but what does that have to do with anything. Doesn't that set me even father apart from the Slytherins?" Rose remembered Ginny teaching her the rhymes and stories, all from childhood just before she went to bed everynight.

"Well then you have something in common with a Slytherin then, don't you?" Scorpius had his hands shoved in his robe pockets, his cold, steely eyes moved to Rose sitting on the ground. Rose not understanding gave him a questioning look. "Fine I'll say it." He looked embarrassed. "I love the child nursery rhymes and stories. Even though I'm a Slytherin, let a lone a Malfoy, I still love the childhood stories."

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose couldn't believe what she had just heard.

* * *

A/N Hey my everlasting readers, 

He he he, I wanted to add something so weird to Scorpius that would set him apart from his father. Since, according to Rowling, he looks so much like Draco I wanted to add a little something that wasn't really a Malfoy quality and me and my sis made this fit. R and R guys and girls, keep sending more reviews,

Butterfly


	9. Potion's Hell!

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"No, I'm serious."

"Yeah right, you're just trying to make me feel worse." Rose pouted, crossing her arms violently stared back over the lake.

"Never. Ask me about any of them." Scorpius claimed, Rose thought over her questions carefully.

"What were the Cat, the Rat and the Frog looking for?" She asked, not looking back at the standing Malfoy.

"They were searching for the singing snail in the Cove in Jinkey." The young Weasley turned to face him.

"Okay, so maybe you do know one of them." Rose still in disbelief.

Scorpius held his hand down to her. "Are you ready to go back? We have potions in ten minutes." Rose looked back from his hand to his face, judging to see if she could find a tell that would say he had lied. Rose took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, the pair headed to the dungeons.

"Severus." The door opened and they parted ways to get their potions books, a quill, bottle of ink and parchment.

* * *

Boys' Dormitory

* * *

"Stupid, I hate them all… so stupid." Albus kicked his trunk, pulling out a potion's book.

"What's up?" Scorpius just about to leave.

"Nothing." The dark-haired Potter huffed. Scorpius was about to leave, but Albus stopped him. "Wait, fine… I'm just having some trouble with a few other kids."

"What other kids?"

"Just some Gryffindor kids treating me like rubbish today after I left breakfast and after Keira already went to get her stuff early for potions." Albus' head dropped a little. "They were bringing up stuff like my dad and mum, and how I must be this big disappointment to them."

"Lousy Gryffindors, rotten bunch the lot of them." Scorpius cursed. "Just keep walking with me or Rose, I'm sure seeing you with me and my group might drive them off while you're going to class." He offered his services to Albus.

"Sure, whatever will get them to leave me alone." Albus walked out of the boys' dormitory with Scorpius behind him, meeting D.Q. and Victor in the common room lobby. Rose had already gone to the potions class after meeting with Keira in the girls' dorm.

The four had a safe non-Gryffindor encounter on the way down the hall to potions. Walking through the dreary setting of the dungeons calmed Albus down on the inside, enjoying how the lights did not blind him on the way out like the torches outside the Great Hall doors usually did.

Victor pushed the door open, he and Dinip sat behind Rose who had parted ways with Keira. Keira was only in the row behind her though, and sat on the far left of the desk, with D.Q. and Victor sitting beside her.

Pilsha sat on the right end of the table while another girl had sat down on the other side; Pilsha no doubt had made room for Scorpius to sit beside her. Al had walked ahead of Scorpius as they entered the classroom and found his cousin's bright red hair right away. Albus scurried quickly and sat on Rose's left and said hi to her. Opening one of his books to the page written on the board.

Scorpius was left walking slowly up one of the aisles of the classroom, striding past Pilsha, who looked quite upset, and past his 'bodyguards'. They turned to each other and the blond Malfoy took his place on Rose's right. They exchanged greetings and Scorpius opened his bottle of ink.

Pilsha studied the classroom, not finding the teacher in sight. She started scribbling on a piece of parchment and tapped D.Q. on the shoulder. "Pass this to Scorpy." The Abscorn daughter told him.

Dinip grunted and took the note then rapped Scorpiu's shoulder with his thick fingers. "Pilsha sends this to her little Scorpy." D.Q. teased.

"I swear. Pilsha, I told you to never call me that!" Malfoy whispered harshly down the two rows. Pilsha merely shrugged and turned her attention to another girl who sat down in her row.

He unfolded the envelope-shaped note, getting down to the main letter.

'_Dear Scorpy,'_

'Damn it Pilsha.' Scorpius thought. His eyes then returning to the parchment.

'_Dear Scorpy,_

_Why are you wasting your time with a girl who doesn't even understand the values of being a Slytherin pure-blood? I bet she was supposed to be in Gryffindor like her blood-traitor father and her mud-blood mother. Please, snap out of this before Christmas break, you know as well as I do how your father will respond to this outrage._

_Pilsha'_

Scorpius grabbed his quill and dabbed the end in the ink.

'_Pilsha,_

_I still don't care._

_Scorpius'_

'Why can't people just keep their noses in their own business?' He passed the note to D.Q., who in turn gave it back to Pilsha. Scorpius could hear her huffing from two rows up.

The potion's door flew open and was slammed shut. "Attention class, today you are making the Felix Felicis potion. We're only making this because then you may have enough luck to actually pass this class."

"But that potion takes six months of preparation, besides wouldn't it be a little difficult for a first year to make?" A Gryffindor in the back of the room spoke up.

"It would as long as you didn't follow the directions I gave you, now as for speaking out of turn Gryffindor loses 20 points. Now you must pair for this assignment, you and your partner will take the potion you have made. You begin now!" Prika had marched into her dungeon classroom, startling the first years sitting near the back.

She had thrown the door open then slammed it shut with a flick of her hawthorn and basilisk scale core wand, a core not made by the student friendly Ollivander wand shop. Her boots clicked steadily with her steps as she took her place at the front of her class, the students all staring at her.

* * *

A/N Hello students and welcome to the potions class from hell!

First day of classes, and first class none the less and already being pushed with a large assignment, luckily though it's a double potions and they don't have to wait the six months for the ingredients. And guess who's paired together? He he he, R&R my ever faithful readers. Love ya,

Butterfly


	10. Not really a Chapter  Sorry

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been staying with friends and haven't been able to update lately… My next chapter, although, for Nineteen years later will be posted on August 31st.

Sorry again,

Butterfly


	11. Knocked Down

She had thrown the door open then slammed it shut with a flick of her hawthorn and basilisk scale core wand. Her boots clicked steadily with her steps as she took her place at the front of her class, the students all staring at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for a written invitation? Begin!"

Albus stayed still, not wanting to part from his cousin, who was already setting up a cauldron between her and Scorpius. Keira had come over to them during the preparation. "You got a partner yet Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry." Rose noticed her friend standing in front of her conjoined desk. "Albus doesn't have one yet. Could you please go with him, I don't want him paired with some mean other Slytherin."

"Okie-dokie." Keira slinked over a desk to Albus who continued to read off the directions in his head. "Hey."

Al raised his eyes to Keira who smiled at him. "Oh, hi."

"Come on, we're partners in this, you should be ecstatic." They snickered together and Rose gave a small grin knowing her nervous cousin was in safe company.

"What first?" Scorpius asked, Rose had already taken the list from the desk and was reading it over.

"Boiling water." Students had already been cramming to be first to get water from the taps near the front of the class, the two sinks had lines of ten to fifteen in each.

"Can't even cast the water themselves." Scorpius leaned over the cauldron his wand near the lip of the over-sized pot. "_Aguamenti_." Water filled the cauldron quickly coming over three quarters full. "Easy enough, what now?"

"_Incendio_." The burner under their shared cauldron caught flame. "Apparently I wasn't the only one to be studying spells."

Scorpius shrugged. "I just used to douse the neighbor's dog before it went inside her house." A small smirk crossing his face in a devilish manner.

"That's horrible, a wet dog smell every night." Rose remembered Ronny, their family Jack-Russell Terrier, splashing in the water by the Shell Cottage and then entering with his foul smelling fur. "That must've driven her insane."

"No, actually it was the constantly moving furniture that sent her to St. Mungo's." The Malfoy snickered, thoughts of his father silently congratulating his quickly developing magical abilities.

"You're terrible." Rose smirked lightly.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Al asked Keira.

"I'm fairly sure, not quite certain though myself." Keira sighed in relief as their concoction bubbled safely, its color changing to a darker yellow. "What's last?"

"Ummm… stir for five minutes counterclockwise, do not stop." Albus read off the sheet. He grabbed the stirring stick and stuck it into the bubbling liquid. Al spun the spoon around the outside of the rim, but stopped half way through complaining of sore wrists and Keira took over for the remaining time.

"That won't affect it will it?" Al asked skeptical of the two seconds he had stopped.

"It was a second I doubt it'd do anything at all." As she finished stirring the finishing potion in the cauldron it turned to a lovely dark yellow. "It should be done now." Keira poured some of their project into two separate vials.

"Are you sure we did everything right?" Albus' skepticism grew even more, not wanting to mess up on his first day.

"Yeah of course, it turned out great." Keira looked down to the beakers. "Well, I'm pretty sure anyway."

"Alright you should be done by now. Pour it, pass it to your partner, whoever it may be, and drink it. I'll find out easily who did it right or not."

The class did as they were told, uneasy eyes staring wearily down the necks of the beakers. They all slurped it down anyway, having Prika stare at them until they did.

"And now for the test, you will all follow me down to the grounds where a new lesson of doing a job properly will ensue." The class followed behind Knocturne not wanting to get closer than a few feet, dodging the rocking pendulum by the front doors, and went to the grounds by the Black Lake.

"Now, who thinks they could win in a little _expelliarmus_ duel, eh?" She looked over the crowd of students with her cold, black eyes bearing into each of them.

"Are you kidding? This could be easier than catching a chocolate frog." Four Gryffindors stood out from the crowd.

"Like hell you will, not after I deal a win from this old witch." A group of six Slytherins stood out as well.

"Like any of your shots could hit me. A Slytherin couldn't hit the broad side of Hogwarts, the only thing they can do is…" The loudest Gryffindor passed out along with his three friends and soon the six Slytherins after that.

"So that's what the side effects are like. Hmmm, never witnessed it myself. Luckily you children only had a small dose, just enough to last ten mintues or so." Prika Knocturne turned her gaze to the remaining students. "Now that belittles who did it right. Time to give it a real test." She parted the students by their houses. "Stand in groups of four, immediately."

They did as they were told and Prika aimed the spell at each group, firing at her own liking. As the potions teacher aimed at a Gryffindor group only two of the four remained standing, Plippy Sederat and Steven Wedret. The next two groups of Gryffindors, however, were not as lucky and were grazed by the spell knocking them back a few steps. The last cluster of students Gregory Kliff, Hilary Flury, Daley Werthrum and Zachariah Chaney remained upright.

"Only two what a shame, and now for my house." All four were knocked over on their backsides, Victor, D.Q., Kyle Malnicious and Poth Nirth. The next group consisting of Pilsha, Shirley Slitnot, Derek Itly and Goliath Herklet were 'luckily' missed by Prika's oncoming charm. She passed the next students with all four falling to the grass below them.

The tip of her wand pointed to Scorpius, Rose, Keira and Albus. "If at least two of you make this Slytherin won't lose any points. You better hope one of your pairs got it right."

"Let's hope we have a bit of luck on our side." Keira muttered. They giggled a bit before the charm was heard passing through Knocturne's wand and blazed at them through the air. Two of their group members hit the grass hard, one spinning into the other as they were knocked down. Missing the first pair by inches.

"Awk…ward." Aaron and Autumn were outside reading on one of their studies, being let out of class for their high marks the year before. Given a break for completing their studies early in their doubled Transfigurations class.

"Bloody hell Aaron, must you do that at every given moment.?" Autumn hit him across the arm.

* * *

A/N For those who are lovers of the A&A moments there's one for you!

I'll be adding a slight part later on in the stories on how first years actually comleted a Felix Felicis, because they would have to be very lucky to ever acomplish it.

I'll be adding them as more of a background story soon, so don't go thinking their only a side show attraction to this fun magical story. I'm attempting to keep these chapters evenly spaced out and hopefully I won't miss many days in between. Love ya and R and R my readers. Keep sending me those lovely and comment filled reviews,

Butterfly


	12. Awkward

"Bloody hell Aaron, must you do that at every given moment.?" Autumn hit him across the arm.

"Yeah pretty much, I mean just look at the way they landed that has to be very awk…" The rest of Aaron's words had been cut off and turned to muffles.

"Don't even dare say it." Autumn warned. "But you are right, that is very…"

"Awk…ward." Aaron chimed out again as soon as Autumn began to ponder on how to finish her sentence.

"_Silencio_." Autumn directed her wand towards Aaron. "I mean, please, sure it's a little odd, but every time?" They walked off soon after, carrying their books in hand and Aaron still muffling behind the charm.

"Sorry about that… I didn't mean to… I just got pushed back and… I'm sorry." He sputtered out, not having much experience of what to do around girls he was bewildered.

"No, no it's alright. Accidents happen, it was the charm though right, and not something on purpose." She smiled back at him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I told you that stopping may have affected the potion somehow." Just as embarrassed he turned from her, blushing just as mad as she was.

"Lucky that didn't happen to us." Rose nudged Scorpius in the side.

"Very lucky. I almost feel bad for the poor guy, in front of the entire class too no doubt. Even those weird Ravenclaws saw it." Scorpius nodded as he watched Al turn away from Keira, unable to control how red his face was getting.

"I'd die of embarrassment if that ever happened to me." One Gryffindor behind Rose had said.

"Totally, I wouldn't show my face around him for days." Her friend agreed.

"Lesson is over for today, go to your common rooms or to the Great Hall until your next class. I have to go prepare a Draught of Living Death for my sixth years." Prika walked away from her students, leaving them unattended with no other words.

Unsure of what to do some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had picked up their unconscious friends and took them to see Mme. Pomfrey.

Rose had talked Keira into not hiding her face under the hood of her robes as it would only draw more attention towards her. Scorpius, however, couldn't find Albus because he had taken off as soon as class was dismissed. They walked back to the common room anyway, books in hand after retrieving them from a small pile of potions instructions and parchment by a nearby tree.

Walking through the doors, past the staircases to the Great Hall and Gryffindor common room, to the lower stairs that went to the dungeons. They passed a group of Gryffindors who laughed heartily at a person on the other side of them.

"Stop it, okay, just stop it!" The victim pleaded. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Looks like he's gunna cry." One of them teased, a first years stood with his buddies, mocking the Slytherin. "What kind of son of the 'chosen one' are you? Being put in Slytherin, even worse making friends with a Slytherin. Let alone it'd be a Malfoy. What respect do you have?"

"Tainting Gryffindor's name by being put with the greasy gits." Another said.

"Mocking and making fun of your parents, who were both in Gryffindor." A redheaded Gryffindor shoved back the Slytherin a few steps.

The forth, darker-haired Gryffindor hit another nerve right after. "Especially your dead grandparents. Weren't they both in Gryffindor too?"

He couldn't hide it anymore, they hit every nerve that hurt, and Albus felt every sting they shot at him. "Bloody hell, you don't think the new greasy git would cry, do you? That's very un-Slytherin of you."

"Yeah Slytherins just hold it in until Christmas break and then cry to their mum's about it." The group of four began to laugh as Al tried his best not to burst into tears. A large lump in his throat and stomach made it hard for him to swallow and made him feel even worse.

"Maybe he will. Someone get a camera, we might be able to sell this."

"Stop it right now!" Scorpius had held back until this moment, unable to control his deep-seeded rage. He had made an offer to Albus to keep him from being picked on, but this… this was just torment. "And to bring up his grandparents of all things, I don't see why they call Slytherins the worst. Gryffindors, the whole lot of your year, are nothing but a bunch of inbred swine."

"This coming from a pure-blood? Pure-bloods have to be the most inbred wizards there are." One Gryffindor scoffed. "Don't even try Malfoy, we know your tricks. You have nothing that can surprise us."

"Try this for a surprise. _Serpensortia_!" A long snake shot from Scorpius' wand. It stretched and hissed at the Gryffindors, flaring out its chest to warn them of attack. The cobra hissed even louder and hunched back ready to launch itself for a strike.

Worried looks crossed the Gryffindors' faces, they took off in a mad rush as the snake made a small jump towards them. Scrambling past each other to make it to any of the moving staircases to get away.

Rose and Keira tried to reach the two boys, but the snake turned to them. Hissing and baring its fangs. "Uhhh, Scorpius could you, by any chance, take care of your pet?" Keira cowered back with Rose.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, _incantatem_." The snake burnt from one end to the other until disappearing into ash and vanishing in a cloud of dust.

"Thanks." Albus looked dreadful, being verbally tormented by the Gryffindors. "I guess I owe you one now."

"No, you don't, I offered to walk with you so this wouldn't happen and I failed. You owe me nothing; if anything I owe you one for not being here to stop it sooner." Scorpius looked, almost, disappointed in himself.

"Wow," Keira whispered. "He seems really loyal to his word. Did you see that snake? That was pretty scary, scared the bloody hell out of me anyway."

"Yeah… me too." Rose wasn't paying much attention to her talkative friend who continued to babble on about the conjured snake. She was happy though, happy that she knew someone could help her look after Al until he was more used to the school. The way Scorpius had stepped out to defend Albus was almost… impressive.

The two Slytherin boys walked together the whole time, not leaving each other's sights while they went to the common room, put their books away and went back out to the grounds to begin their first flying lesson.

Madame Hooch stepped onto the grass, between the two lines of students instructing their every move. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. First and foremost I want you to step up to the right side of your broom." They did as they were told all the children moving at once. "Next put your right hand out and over the broom. When you're ready say 'up'."

* * *

A/N And to stop before we get to all the fun times that is Flying.

As we all remember the chaos of Neville, Draco, and Harry during their first flying lesson. I thought it'd be fun if I made the class a little… chaotic? R&R peoples, and keep sending those reviews I love to receive. Hope to hear your comments soon. Love,

Butterfly


	13. Alice Longbottom

The Gryffindors and Slytherins began shouting out 'up' almost right away. All of them trying to get theirs to obey. Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Keira looked wearily at their brooms, Al saying first. "Up!" The broom's handle shot into his hand immediately, shaking him a step back with its force.

"Up!" Scorpius commanded, but it didn't move. "Up!" He used a stricter tone, much like Draco would use on him if ever necessary. The broom levitated a few inches then made contact with his hand. The little Malfoy smirked in triumph.

Rose, however, had a little more difficulty. Having said it four times before it would come to her, and Keira having success one turn after that. Most of the class had a little difficulty like Reyna Edwin, one of the Gryffindors, who was near last to accomplish the task given. The others from her house and Slytherin had their brooms somewhere between the time it took Al and Scorpius to Rose and Keira's tries.

"Now that you are all ready, I want you to mount your brooms by simply kicking one leg over one side and hanging on tightly. After that give a little kick off, but **do not** take off. Please only levitate a few feet for about five minutes than land and dismount. Undertand?"

"Yes Madame Hooch." Replied her class. She concluded with an 'excellent' and let the class continue with their practice.

As soon as they were mounted Mme. Hooch blew a small whistle and they all kicked off, they all rose a little shakily. Not yet used to the balance they need for broom riding, yet one student had no troubles keeping everything balanced and in order. Albus sat on his broom as if he'd been riding one all his life; easily he floated off the ground by three feet, not having any troubles of control.

"Looks like there's another natural from the Potter family. Your brother did a splendid job of these practices as well." The flying instructor said as she passed by, evaluating each student by their progress. "Miss Longbottom, please keep both hands on the broom at all times."

"But I'm just petting a thestral, he must've wondered off from his home in the Forbidden Forest. Poor thing must be so frightened. Come little thestral, that's it, don't be shy now." Alice floated along steadily; her hand petted the air beside her.

"That girl must be mental, there's nothing there." Scorpius mumbled. He concentrated on the area, but he saw nothing.

"I don't know, I mean, I feel like something is there, but I don't see anything." Albus squinted at the spot Alice stroked. "Wait, I don't think she's supposed to be flying, especially not without a broom!"

"What?" Scorpius turned, his spiky blond hair moving a bit by the oncoming breeze. "How the bloody hell is she doing that? And furthermore, what the hell is a thestral?"

"That's a good little fella, don't worry you'll be with your family soon, I promise. You must have had a year's worth of flying done with the wings you have, they are very nice." Alice continued to caress the air, talking to whatever she was on.

"But she dropped her broom! That shouldn't be possible!" Pilsha was astonished.

"It shouldn't, but yet she is. How is she doing that?" Janet, from Gryffindor, spoke out.

"I don't know, but that definitely isn't normal. She must be mental." Steven, another dark-haired Gryffindor, replied. He turned around on his broom to get a better look.

"Miss Longbottom come back here this instant." Hooch insisted. Realizing Alice wasn't turning around she stormed towards the castle to get McGonagall.

"What the bloody hell is a thestral?" Scorpius looked to some of the Slytherins beside him, but they just shrugged. "Well you people aren't any help to me."

"A thestral is a rarely seen large winged horse, can only be seen by people who have seen and accepted a death, they look like a horse's skeleton and have no skin or flesh. A dragonish face, black, white shining eyes, long black manes and big leathery wings." Rose, having read most of her mother's books, had memorized a few chapters throughout the magical beast books. "Carnivores, but will not eat or attack human-sized prey unless provoked. They are supposedly very intelligent creatures and are opportunistic scavengers. They have large wings that are capable of fast flight and resemble bats, dragons, or pterodactyls by their large membranous wings."

The entire class stared at Rose with unbelieving eyes. "What the hell are you? A walking encyclopedia?" Scorpius gaped.

"No, I just happen to have a good memory, is all. It was an article written by Luna Longbottom. Who, by the way, is Alice's mother." Rose lost her grip on the broom handle and slipped, reaching out immediately she caught onto someone's robes.

Something wrapped around her wrist and she was set down on the grass lightly, only a few feet below her broom. "You ought to be more careful. Haven't you read up on broom safety yet?" He jokingly smirked.

"Shove off Malfoy." Rose teased back. "Doesn't the blood rush to your head when you're like that?"

"No, why?" Scorpius had been turned upside-down when he helped Rose down safely. "Quite used to it actually. Father would sometimes hang me by my ankles using levicorpus in the living room as punishment for something I did wrong. The worse of a thing I did, the longer I was upside-down."

"That's terrible." Rose gasped, she had merely ever been scolded for a wrong-doing.

"Maybe, but it is better than being beaten like some other kids. Father didn't want to injure his hands in anyway and he really didn't want to hurt me either, so he used light spells." Malfoy smiled lightly thinking of a time when his mother would often hit Draco in the arm for hanging him like he had.

"I'd take that over the letter I got." Rose looked to the ground.

"Yeah that was pretty bad."

"Just a bit further little guy and you can go back home." Alice stroked the skeletal neck of the thestral, treating it with only the most kindness as she showed all creatures. "That's a good boy." The winged horse flew over the grounds, soaring over the castle and lake. A hut in the distance came closer into her view. "Right down there." Alice pointed and the thestral followed her direction.

As they landed it trotted ahead a few steps and Alice jumped off, leading it towards the large wooden door in front of her. She knocked three times before it opened, a large bushy face greeted her.

"'Ello there Alice. What're ya doin' here? Shouldn't you 'ave classes?" Hagrid stepped more into the doorway.

"Well I did, but look who I found out near our flying lessons!" She pointed to the air behind her. The thestral tipped its nose from behind Alice, ruffling the side of her sweater.

"Kilfer! You had me worried sick! Thank ya Alice, I was scared ter death when I found he had got'en loose on school grounds. If there's anything I can do fer ya." Hagrid offered.

"No, I should be fine. Although Hooch may wonder where I had went, you see I didn't exactly turn around when she asked me to."

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Not ter worry Alice, I'll just tell 'em you were doin' me a favour."

"Thanks Hagrid." Alice went skipping off after giving her farewells to the thestral and to Rubeus, heading back to her class.

A/N Personally I would love to have a thestral, although he/she may be a bit……

Aaron comes from nowhere "Awk…ward!" "Sorry, he can be such a pain." Autumn drags Aaron away. "Please continue. I'll just take him back."

… Yeah, it'd be a bit weird to ride them anyway. Keep reading and hopefully keep enjoying! Love,

Butterfly


	14. Don't Feel Like It

"Thanks Hagrid." Alice went skipping off after giving her farewells to the thestral and to Rubeus, heading back to her class.

As class returned to order everyone mounted their brooms again, Scorpius now in his upright position, they hovered and used limited movements. Albus had no trouble controlling his broom, easily diving down a foot and rising three, turning his broom to either the left or right. Even being as bold as to do turn a 360˚ circle in mid-air.

Having problems with the turn he was given, Scorpius had a shaky time spinning around. Everything else he had passed easily.

Rose, on the other hand, had a slight more trouble with movements, especially the dive and rise. She took her turn slowly, as not to overdue herself with the small broom riding experience she has had.

Class ended a half an hour later and the four, along with Keira who didn't do so well at flying. They went down to the dungeons again, but this time couldn't get into the common room.

Pilsha stood at the door with her arms crossed, with a friend at either side of her. "Someone changed the password again!"

"Again? When did the first change happen?" Victor had pushed himself past Albus with D.Q. right behind him who shoved Rose to the side.

"Right after Scorpy…"

"Never again."

"Anyway, right after Scorpy and his so-called friends left, I forgot something back in the common room. I went to go get it and it was changed. Now it's been changed again right after class was over!" The blonde girl whined.

Someone laughed inside the common room. "You guys are pathetic." A voice sounded through the door. Victor pushed his way through the crowd with D.Q. behind him, moving the other Slytherins out from Scorpius' path.

"Move it Derek!" D.Q. shoved the other student into a dungeon wall.

"Robin? Is that you? Let us in now." The young Malfoy demanded.

"I don't feel like it!" The black haired girl stretched out on the couch.

"Come on Rob, let us in!" Victor yelled.

"Yeah!" D.Q. shouted as well.

"Fine, fine don't get your knickers in a twist. Password's Marvalo." There was a hallow click as the door swung open. "Happy now?"

"More than when we were out there." Albus found his way through the crowd.

Robin huffed. "Whatever, you're in here now aren't ya?" Scorpius sat with the others of his small group. "What happened to your head?" Robin laid her hand across Scorpius' spiky hair.

"I got into a lot of trouble."

"Ohhhh, okay." The girl went off to her dorm, falling asleep on her given bunk.

Rose sat on a green leather chair beside the blond, watching as the newly found girl left. "Who's she?"

"Girl who visits my family every once and a while, she runs errands from her father to mine and back. Probably knows more about the dark arts than me. Don't see her mum or dad much, never talks about them either. Don't know, I've never seen them myself." Scorpius turned back to D.Q. explaining the potions class to him slowly.

Rose cocked a brow, turning her head to the girls' dormitory. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Girls' Dormatory

* * *

"Why'd they have to be… ugghhhh." Robin turned with her wand pointed at a vase. "_Deprimo_." She raised her brow wickedly to a pillow on another's bed. "_Diffindo_." "_Reducto_." She heard the door open and she pointed the wand. "_Levicorpus_."

"Stop." Rose was flipped upside-down, holding down the edges of her uniform's skirt. "Oi, put me back now!"

She looked over Rose with a bit of disgust. "Fine, _Liberacorpus_." Rose dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, what do you want? Coming to get something of yours or just trying to pester the bloody hell out of me?" Robin kept her right hand gripped tightly around her wand. "Well, which is it?"

"Just uhhhh, getting ready for lunch." Rose chuckled nervously, thinking of anything she could pull out of her trunk. "What the bloody hell happened in here? It's like if Peeves had a birthday."

"Letting go a bit." The dark-haired girl looked over her work. "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

Rose backed off, forgetting about what she had come in for. "No, not at all, you just keep doing what you were doing. Okay? Don't mind me at all."

"What's wrong?" Albus asked Rose, she seemed a bit pale. "Something happen in there?"

"Sort of, just the new girl." The red-head looked around the common room in case of a visitor. "She's a scary girl, she is."

"Oh I am, am I?" Robin had come from the dormitory, crossing her arms over her chest, looking a bit ticked. "Maybe you need to learn where your place is, blood traitor."

"No, I'm sorry, took it back already." Rose chuckled nervously again. Albus was froze, intimidated by his fellow first year. Robin walked up to Rose, cracking her knuckles to add fear to the 11 year old Weasley.

"Don't…" Scorpius had gotten up from his conversation with D.Q., warding Robin's attack away from Rose.

She snuffed. "Fine, hardly worth my effort. She might as well be a mudbl…"

"I said don't. And that includes 'don't say that word about her'." Scorpius stood his ground solidly.

Robin looked Scorpius over. "You've not only turned soft on me, but…" She brushed past his ear to whisper to him privately. "You've gotten a little fancy for a blood traitor haven't you?" The dark girl leaned back and looked to the cousins and her neighbor. "I'll see you three later, I assure you."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the small extra wait,

I've had a bad case of the flu, with a headache, stuffy nose, sore throat, bad coughing, but I couldn't let you (my wonderful readers) hang out to dry any longer. So here it be, Chapter 13.

Luv ya,

Butterfly


End file.
